One of my Own
by TheGoddessWhitlock
Summary: ABANDONED.
1. My name is Sarah

Bernard made his way quickly through the crowd of elves and came to a stop next to Scott. "What's going on here?" he demanded. Scott stroked his beard and motioned to the lump of purple fabric. "That."

Bernard crouched down to get a better look and nearly fell over when he saw what it was. "wholy candycanes." he muttered, it was a girl, or more accuratly an elf, but not just any elf, it was one of his own, Bernard had always thought he was the last elf of his kind. as he studied her she began to move, Her blonde hair fell to the side, revealing her face.

She was quiet a beautiful with rosy cheeks and nice full lips and, as he would find out later, beautiful chocolaty brown eyes. He looked up at Santa. "What are we going to do?" Scott looked down at him. "Pick her up and follow me, we cant just leave her up here." Bernard nodded and picked up the girl, her hair fell down out of her face and was so long it nearly touched the ground as he carried her.

She whimpered softly and he held her close, feeling the need to protect her, he finally found one of his own. "Bernard in here." Scott opened the door to one of the empty 'apartments' and motioned for him to put her on the bed. Bernard sigh softly and gently laid her down on the bed, covering her up with the thickest blanket he could find. Upon finishing this task He looked at Santa who motioned for him to to follow him into his office.

"Bernard, i want you to watch over the girl." Bernard looked up at him. "But Santa i have a job to do." Scott put up his hand. "Curtis can do it." Bernard huffed softly but nodded. "Ok.' Scott smiled. "Good, now go watch over her."

Bernard nodded once and made his way quickly back to the room only to find the girl already awake. "Oh hello." She smiled lightly. "Hi." "Erm.. my name is Bernard." he said awkwardly. She smiled. "My name is Sarah." Bernard grinned at her. "Pleasure to meet you Sarah."


	2. Authors note

Sorry the first chapter was so short, new chapters will be comming up in time.


	3. Frost is comming

Rubbing his hand with his face Bernard made his way over to the doll section of the workshop, it had been a week since Sarah had been there. She had made a full recovery and was now looking for a job to do, so far however, she had failed at nearly everything. He made his way throught the crowed and couldn't help but smirk at the sight he saw before him. Sarah was sitting on the floor, covered in the hair coloured yarn looking rather ashamed. When she saw Bernard her whole face and ears turned red.

"I-i dont know what happened, one minute i was putting the hair on a doll and the next." she held out a hand full of yarn and sigh. Bernard chuckled softly and held out a hand, she took it and he pulled her up. She smiled. "Thanks Bernard." He smiled.

"Welcome." she sigh and started pulling out the yarn from her cloths and hair as the other elves got back to work, Bernard reached out and pulled one from her hair. "You missed one." he smiled and let it fall to the ground. They both flinched when they heard Scott come down to see what all the comotion was about.

"Whats going on h.." He stopped when he saw the mess and sigh. "Santa before you say anything it wa.." Scott put up a hand to silence Bernard. "Sarah, maybe its best you just, stay out of the workshop?" though he made it sound like a question, both Bernard and Sarah knew that ment leave now and please dont come back.

Sarah looked down and nodded quietly, "Yes Santa." She muttered as she and Bernard left the building. "I cant do anything right Bernard." she said softly he drapped an arm around her should and smiled. "dont worry, Neather did I." she looked up at him in suprise.

"Really?" He nodded. "Yup." he said, popping the P. "The only thing i could do was tell every other elf what to do, thats how i became head elf." She smiled suddenly and stopped in her tracks. He looked back at her with a raised eyebrow, what was she up too?

she smirked at him and produced a snow ball from behind her back and threw it at him, it hit him square in the face, causing snow to shoot out into all different directions, but most of it simply covered his face. Sarah giggled softly at the sight. Bernard Growled softly and wipped the snow off his face.

"your gonna pay for that one." he said pointing at her wile he stooped down and picked up some snow, Sarah's eyes widened as he stood back up and threw a perfectly made snow ball at her she ducked her head but it hit her regardless. She gasped at him, this ment war.

Within seconds there was a crowed of elves watching the two run around the middle of the small town throwing snow balls at eachother, occationally hitting a stray elf here and there when they missed eachother. Even Scott came down to wach the spectical. By the end of their little game Bernard had lost the green beret he always wore, his dark curls were dripping with melted snow and his face was red.

Sarah's face was just as red as his and the top of her head was dripping melted snow into her face. Both elves were breathing hard, smiles stretched across their faces. The other elves were in awe, They had never seen Bernard accually have fun befor, They liked this new elf, even if she couldnt do anything else right. Bernard stooped down to pick up his hat and, with the last of her strength sarah pushed his face into the snow and giggled softly. he came back up and shot her a playfull glare.

"Thats not fair Sarah, My back was turned." She shrugged. "Oh well." Scott cleared his throat and it was only then the two noticed their little crowed. "Bernard." He motioned for Bernard to come over, which he did as he repositioned his beret on his head. "Jack Frost will be staying here for.. Comunity service, I have our new number 1 keeping an eye on him but if you could as well that would be great."

Bernard flinched slightly, since Sarah had arived he had given up his position as head elf to watch over her, giving the roll of Number one to Curtis. "of course Santa." Scott smiled. "good now go get dried off, you'll turn into an ice elf if you stay that wet."

Scott chuckled softly and made his way back to his office. Bernard chuckled softly and made his way back to Sarah. "What was that all about?" Bernard ran his fingers through his curls and sigh softly. "Theres gonna be a man here sarah, goes by the name of Jack Frost, I need you to stay as far away from him as possible, he's not a good man, understand?" She nodded silently. "Good, now lets go get dried off." they made their way back to their apartment (yes they live togeather, easier for him to keep an eye on her.) to get dried off.


	4. Meeting Frost

Sarah sigh softly as she looked out the window, Bernard had been in and out for the past couple of days, keeping an eye on Frost of course, but Sarah was starting to get lonely. She looked out the window again and noticed Curtise talking to a strange man, with ice for hair. His skin looked frost-bitten. She watched as Curtise stood up and walked over to the man, making odd gestures wile talking and glaring at the man. Sarah stood up and grabbed her coat, she was going to meet this strange man, Bernard's warning about Frost had left her mind.

She sigh softly as she walked through the fresh snow, she was busy looking down at the snow she ran straight into the strange Frost bitten man. He looked down at her with a grin. "Hello there little elf." She glared up at him. "I'm not little." she retorted.

He chuckled and gave her a once over. "No your not, not compared to the other elves around here. You," he pointed at her as he spoke. "are a woodland elf my dear." She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a very angry Bernard. He stormed up to her side and glared at the man.

"Stay away from her Frost." He hissed as he wrapped a protective arm around her waist. This gester was not missed by Sarah or Jack. The man smirked at Bernard. "What ever you say." The smirk on the man's face scared Sarah, she shrank into Bernard's side and whimpered softly, his arm around her tightened and he gave Jack a death glare.

Jack chuckled and walked away, giving Sarah a wink before doing so. "Sarah I told you to stay away from him." Bernard said with a growl once Jack had dissappeared from her sight. "Sorry Bernard I didn't know." She looked down as tears fell from her face.

Bernard sigh softly. "Oh dont do that, Sarah please dont cry." He hooked a finger under her chin and lifted her head. He smiled kindly and wiped away her tears. " Just promise me to try to stay away from him." she nodded. "I'll try Bernard but I can't say he wont find me, I do hate to be stuck up in our room all day."

He nodded and drapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's fine, now what do you say we go get some hot chocolate?" He smiled at her and she grinned, a light blush dusted her cheeks, or maybe that was just from being cold. "Bernard are you asking me on a date?" His lips twitched into a smile.

"Well that depends, if I were would you say yes?" He looked at her hopfully. She smiled up at him. "Yes." He smiled. "Then yes, yes I am." She giggled softly. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go get some hot chocolate!" he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close, leading them to the small Diner next to the candy shop.

Jack smirked as he watched the two retreat. So, Bernard finally found an elf like himself, too bad he was gonna lose her, nobody double crosses Jack Frost and gets away with it. He thought back to the female elf, maybe he wouldn't kill her.. no he wouldnt kill her, he would make her his elf.

Jack's smirk got bigger as a new plan formed in his head. The escape Clause was forgotten. He knew who that little Elf really was, and with her at his side the last of the woodland elves would have no choice but to follow him into battle against the silly little christmas elves.

Jack's eyes twinkled with glee, he would gain the elf's trust, turn her against Bernard, he would brainwash her if he had to. He felt giddy as he thought of the pain Bernard would feel when his little girlfriend chose Jack over him. And then, when he had no use for her, that would be when Jack killed her, he would make Bernard watch as he did. Jack chuckled lowly as he made his way to the room he was staying in.


	5. I'm Leaving

Hey guys, sorry i havn't updated in a wile. I've had writers block, But after writting my Lost fic, One night No regrets (you all should check it out) i kinda got my ideas back. So enjoy

Disclamer: I own no one but Sarah

* * *

Sarah openly glared at Frost as he aproched her table, she had made a habbit of comming to the diner when Bernard was off elswhere. "Hello Princess." he said lowly. Her eyes widened and she growled softly. "How do you know?" He chuckled softly and grabbed her arm. "Not here." She tried to pull away but nearly cried out in pain when his grip tightend. She could feel his magic working on her arm, freezing it. "Fine fine." she said as she stood.

Jack smirked and left the Diner, Sarah following close behind. He led her into a currently empty shop. "How do you Know who I am?" she hissed. He turned around and grinned. "I've always known Princess." she growled. "Stop calling me that." He moved closer, backing her into a corner. He could hear her gasp as her back hit the wall. He grinned and looked down at her. They were so close they were nearly touching.

"Does Berny know?" She shook her head. "N-no." Jack smirked. "Didn't think so... So heres whats gonna happen, if you want you secret kept.."

* * *

Bernard pulled one of the elves over to him by the arm. "Have you seen Sarah?" Worry laced his voice, so thick it was all you could hear. The elf shook his head. "Sorry Bernard, But i havn't seen her since Jack took her out of the diner a few hours ago." Bernard stood up straight, fear clouded his eyes. "No." he let go of the elf and ran out the door, only to run into Sarah. He could still see the tearstains on her face.

* * *

Bernard looked worried, and fearfull. This was going to hurt him, alot. She took a deep breath. "Sarah! Where have you been? I heard Frost found you, Did he hurt you?" his sentances ran togeather, showing just how worried he was. "Bernard." Her soft voice silenced him instantly. "I'm leaving. Frost's community servise will be finished in two days time. I'm going with him. I'm going to be his right hand elf."

* * *

Ohhh cliff hanger. You all have questions i'm sure so review and i'll update as soon as i can. Sorry that chapter was so short.


End file.
